


hold me tight

by orphan_account



Series: Rich Kids with Problems [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, hurt/comfort sorta, their relationship is getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I want everything from you."





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos in advanced

Seungmin hated seeing stars. A buzzed feeling that ran up his spine was the worst. Yet he was compelled to share bitter kisses in the night. Swayed in Changbin's arms; he only felt like a baby. Maybe it was his slight drunken state, or maybe Changbin's arms felt like home. Of course, Changbin was way past gone. Seungmin only kissed Changbin over and over as Changbin tried not to pass out.

Their idea of romance was quite vague. Laid out on Changbin's room floor while out of their minds on a Friday night was typical; a tradition even. "Stop drinking at 3 AM." Seungmin complained as lied down, looking over at his lover.

"I already quit smoking for you, you brat, what more do you want from me?" Changbin shook his head as he closed his eyes. Seungmin moved onto his side to look at Changbin better. He took note of Changbin's rosy cheeks.

"I want everything from you." Seungmin replied. Changbin only snickered at the younger's request. Seungmin playfully hit Changbin's chest. The brunette lied back on his back. The night light shining in from the balcony set for a lonely mood. Seungmin doesn't say anything else. He only listened to Changbin's breathing and the faint noise of the city.

"If I could, I would give you the world." Changbin sighed. Seungmin only felt the tear running down his cheeks. He doesn't understand why he cried but he just does. He let out his sorrows and wiped his face. Crying in front of Changbin was too common.

Suddenly, Changbin got up and rushed to the bathroom. Seungmin only followed a moment later. The younger rubbed Changbin's back. Changbin was vomiting up his liver. Seungmin doesn't say anything. He only sat with his pumping headache.

They retreat back to Changbin's room. Changbin, who washed up and brushed his teeth, threw himself onto his bed. He raised his arms into the air inviting Seungmin. The younger slid in between those warm arms. Changbin only held him tightly. Seungmin took that moment to finish the last of his cries. He can only find himself falling asleep on Changbin's chest; listening to the heart of the one who had his.


End file.
